This invention relates generally to lighting systems and, more specifically, to an efficient light collection assembly for use with a light emitting source. The assembly according to the present invention will find utility in vehicle lighting systems, as well as in a variety of non-automotive illumination applications.
It is known to use light emitting sources, including light emitting diodes (LEDs), Lambertian emitters, 2xcfx80 emitters, and fiber optic light guide tips, in a variety of applications, including, but not limited to, vehicular applications. Specifically, LED sources are increasingly finding applications in automotive, commercial, and general lighting applications since their light outputs have increased exponentially and prices have fallen significantly over the past few years. LEDs are attractive due to their small size and the fact that they consume less power relative to incandescent light sources. The popularity of LEDs as light sources is expected to continue and increase as their potential benefits are further developed, particularly with respect to increased light output.
Today""s LEDs come in different sizes and different emitting cone angles. An emitting cone angle is typically referred to as 2xcfx86. LEDs emit light over a wide range of cone angles, ranging from 15 degrees (forward emitting or side emitting) to 180 degrees (hemispherical emitting). It is therefore very important to construct efficient light collection assemblies to harness the maximum possible light output from LEDs and direct it in a predetermined controlled manner.
Thus, there is a need in the lighting systems field to create an improved light collection device that can be used with any type of LED to direct the light dispersion in a predetermined manner. This invention provides such an improved LED light collection device.
The present invention addresses these requirements by providing a lens assembly including a central section and an outer section. The central section is radially centered on an optical axis. The outer section radially surrounds the central section and is centered on the optical axis. The outer section has a generally rotated parabolic shaped outer wall, an inner wall that abuts the central section, and a slanted front surface that extends between the inner wall and the outer wall. The lens assembly of the present invention can also be combined with beam spreading optic elements such as pillows, flutes, and prisms.
An advantage of the lens assembly of the present invention is that it redirects light into a predetermined pattern regardless of the type of light emitting source used.